Here with me
by CuteDarkAngel345
Summary: When Sakura and Tenten are kidnapped by Itachi and Deidara will Sasuke and Neji come to their rescue and will sparks fly ItaSakuSasu DeiTenNeji
1. Kidnapped

Here With Me

Sasuke's POV

I woke in my room in team seven's condo with a massive headache. The dobe was yelling my name from the kitchen about how I'm going to miss breakfast. Whatever. When I appeared in the kitchen, Sakura stood up and walked to her room.

"Wow teme you really pissed Sakura off," the dobe said as he bit into some toast.

In Sakura's Room, Sakura's POV

I looked through the drawing that I drew last week when Sasuke came back and grabbed a pencil and my blending pencil. When I finished I realised that it was a picture of Sasuke and I hugging on a beach. I ripped it to and threw it in the trash.

I thought about what had happened the past three months, since Sasuke came back. I felt tears come down my cheeks to my pale skin. I went to my bathroom and got ready to go shopping with Tenten then go to Ino's sleepover.

I came out wearing dark blue skull jeans, a pink tee with Baby Girl in rhinstones and black wedges.I grabbed a sweater my bag(with all my clothes), keys, purse, cell and ran down the stairs.

"You're late," Tenten calmly stated.

"Yeah I know. I couldn't choose between wedges, flats, or tennis shoes," We walked out the door and to the mall. When Tenni came out with her eighth outfit my cell started to vibrate. Sasuke.

"What Uchiha."

"Hn, the dobe wants to talk to you."

"Then why the hell didn't he call?"

"Hn,"

"Don't you 'hn' me Uchiha and please put Naruto on the phone so I don't have to hear your fucking voice!"

"Uh, Sakura," Naruto said.

"Eep," I squeaked "H-hey Naru what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Remind me to get Sasuke a dictonary and if you do before I come home tommarow I'll get you some ramen."

"Sweet! See ya tommarow."

"Bye," I said cheerfully as I paid for the clothes I had. It was about six. We had been shopping since ten in the morning. Ouch! Tenten and I rushed to Ino's.

Hinata's POV

When Saki and Tenni were like three feet two men, I really didn't get a close look at them, they took our two best friends.

"What the fucking hell happened?!" Ino asked and yelled at the same time


	2. A DeiTen and ItaSaku chappie

Here With Me

Sasuke's POV

I opened the door to see (and hear) Hinata and Ino screaming bloddy murder.

"What is with all the high pitched yelling oh hi Hina-chan. Wait wasn't Sakura-chan supposed to be at your house tonight Ino." Naruto said as he took off his headphones.

"That's what we've been trying to say. SakuraandTentenhavebeenkidnapped!"

"Ino calm yourself," Kakashi said as he appeared in the living room. "Now calmly tell me what happened."

I no took a breath and said, "Sakura and Tenten have been kidnapped by two men we really didn't see who they were because it was really, really dark."

Sakura's POV

I opened my eyes to see Tenten chained to a wall then like four seconds later I realised that I was chained to the same wall.

"Tenni, Tenten wake up," She opened her brown eyes.

"Okay, okay I give. . . were the hell are we?"

"Who knows I just woke up and with a major headache," We both giggled than stopped when two figures appeared in the room. Itachi and Deidara.

"What do you idiots want with Sakura and me?"

"Your power of course," Deidara said as he stroked Tenni's cheek. Of course she almost bite his finger off in the process.

Neji's POV

"So you're saying that someone kidnapped Tenten . . . and Sakura. What would someone want with those two."

"My youthful teammate who wouldn't want youthful beautiful Sakura and strong youthful Tenten?" I looked at my sensei and then at Lee.

"Okay we'll help get them back but we have to check with Tsunade-sama before we go. We might need all of the Konoha 12 not just us."

Deidara's POV

I looked at our two beautiful prisoners as they tried to squerm out of the chains that had them connected to the wall.

"Saki-sama come with me," Itachi-kun said to our pink haired prisoner as he unchained her to the wall.

"I'll be back Tenni-chan I promise," The girl walked out of the room her eyes filled with tears leaving Tenni-chan alone with me.

"Well, well Tenten we're here . . . alone without Sakura or Itachi," I started to kiss her neck.

Tenten's POV

Deidara started to kiss me down my neck, he pulled down my tube top exposing my black lace bra. I closed my eyes and felt his arms wrap around my waist. His hands creeped up and unbuttoned my bra, I watched it fall to the ground as he pulled down my jeans and my lace thong. I felt two fingers creep up to my vagina then quickly felt them taken out but to replaced by his "manhood." I felt a thickish liquid spill out of me. I started to scream bloody murder as he massaged my breasts.

"Dei-kun stop. . . please

Sakura's POV

I woke up naked in a red and black bed. Wait back up, rewind, and play, NAKED! I'M NAKED!

"Ahh so you're awake Sakura-sama, do you remeber what we did. You were moaning like there was no end. So annoying," Itachi said as he sat down on the bed. He gave me my clothes, he kind of acted nice. Itachi moved closer, placed his left arm on my back as I cried.

"Itachi. . ."

"I need you to join the Akatsuki," I looked up at his serious face.

"Why? I'm just a sixteen year old girl who knows a little medical ninjustu. What would an organization like this want with -" Itachi quickly pressed his lips onto mine. "Why . . . I mean why did you kiss me?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't take the deal if I didn't and I really wanted to," We leaned in and kissed again as Itachi draped his cloak around my shoulders, grabbed a kunai and scratched my headband.

Dear fans,

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Love,

Mands


	3. Planning

Here With Me

Tsunade's POV

"So you're saying that Sakura and Tenten have joined the Akatsuki," I said looking at the framed picture of the Konoha 12 that sat on my desk.

"Yes m'am," Shizune said as she walked out of her office and into mine.

"Okay. Shizune gather up who's left of the Konoha Twelve and we're going to try to bring them back."

With the Konoha 12

"So where are Sakura and Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"They . . . well they kinda joined the Akatsuki," Shizune told the ten.

"Wait pause rewind and play," Ino said, "Hinata and I know Tenten and Sakura more than anybody and we know that they would never join an organization like that. I just know . . . or I thought I knew," Ino sunk to her knees until Shikamaru picked her up and held her in his arms.

With Sakura, Itachi, Deidara, and Tenten

Sakura's POV

"Ita-kun what were you planing with the others?" I asked him when he came out of a meeting.

"We were actually planning an attack on Konoha. Are you in?"

"If Tenni-chan is then count me in," I stood up and kissed my boyfriend as I left to find Tenni. I later found her in the bathroom crying. "Tenni what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant, Saki. I'm going to have a baby and it's not Dei-kun's."

"Who's is it?"

"Neji's. I love him and Dei-kun so I'm tied between a rock and a hard place here. What will Dei-kun say when our child grows up and has the Byakugan?"

"Listen, we . . . when I say 'we' I mean the Akatsuki are planning an attack on Konohagakure, and I'm not going without you."

"Okay, I'll do it," she stood up, wiped her eyes and we put on our cloaks as I admired my purple nails and my ring.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chappie I'll update soon

love,

Mandee


	4. The Invasion part one

Here With Me

Dear fans my computer was down and I couldn't get online so I'll update soon.

Sakura's POV

Today is the day of the invasion, wow! I've never seen Itachi so mean. He's always been kind to me and Tenni. I hate that he's being different. I zipped up my cloak all the way to my eyes (Sakura's is too big for her considering it is Itachi's old one.)

"Sakura-chan are you in here?" Itachi called from the door.

"Right here Ita-kun," I said as I walked toward the door.

"It's time," He plainly stated. I nodded and walked out of my bedroom door.

In Konoha

Sasuke's POV

I quickly shook the thought of Sakura alone being tortured by my brother. I jumped when I heard a crashing and I looked up to see Sakura, Tenten, Deidara and my brother.

My POV

Sasuke turned to Sakura to see that she had changed a lot in those few weeks. Her green eyes squinted.

"Go on you deserve it," Itachi said slyly. Sakura jumped off Tsunade's desk and toward Sasuke. She started to throw punches at him but he dodged everyone. Sakura closed her eyes as Sasuke was slammed into a wall. The wall broke on impact, Sakura jumped out of the hole and started to search for Sasuke.

"Sakura, why did you join the Akatuski?" Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the shoulders. "Tell me!" The eighteen year old threw the seventeen year old girl agaist a tree. "Why the hell did you join the Akatuski?"

"Mind your own businesss Uchiha. Why the hell do you care if I join the Akatuski? You never care about anything or anybody but your own stupid fucking self!" She kicked the boy off of her. She brought out a kunai and pressed it against Sasuke's throat.

"Just do me a favor and kill me!"

"Wait, what. Sasuke-kun what are you talking about," She threw the kunai at Zetsu who saw the whole thing.

* * *

Flashback

"Zetsu-san follow Sakura-chan help her if she gets into trouble and kill her if she betrays us!"

"Yes Itachi." Zetsu jumped out of the hole in the wall.

"He's not really going to kill her is he?" Tenten asked in a soft voice.

"Yes," Itachi grabbed a kunai and stabbed Tenten in the stomach. Tenten fell to her knees and clutched her stomach.

"My baby," Neji, Hinata and Rock Lee appeared in the room.

"T-Tenni-chan you're having a baby, b-but I never knew," Neji picked up Tenten and ran out of the room.

End Flashback

* * *

Sakura's POV

I brushed a few stray hairs that were in Sasuke-kun's face, his head in my lap. I started to cry thinking that I'm always the cause of his problems. A hand reached up and wiped my eyes. Sasuke, I leaned down and hugged him. Sasuke stood up and held out his hand to help me up.Unfortuantly I tripped and we both fell. I got off of him quickly before he even noticed.

"Sakura we need help," Sasuke and I turned to see Neji, Hinata, Rock Lee, and Neji holding a bleeding Tenni.

"What the hell happened is the baby okay?"

"Wait what baby?"

"Okay Neji got Tenten pregnant and she figured this out while we were still with the Akatuski and she was raped by Deidara so even I thought that the baby would be Deidara's no offense Neji."

"None taken." I started to heal Tenni.

"I have good news, great news, and horrible news. Which do you wanna hear first?" I asked after I healed Tenni

"Horrible news."

"Okay the baby's dead, the good news is that Tenni's okay, and the great news is that Tenni can have more babies. Just not now in this time period."

Mandee- Hey people

Naruto- what's up

Sasuke and Sakura- 'kissing'

Mandee- Ewwwww yuck fest ahhhhh

Naruto-Stop sucking face!

Mandee- read and review!


	5. The Invasion part two

Here With Me

Here with me

Sasuke's POV

I pulled Sakura away from Tenten, Hinata, Lee and Neji. "Sakura you realise that we still have to fight the Akatuski and that you never answered my question. So tell me why did you join the Akatuski?" She unzipped her, well Itachi's cloak and there she stood in shorts and a cami. Sakura slid the headband off of the top of her head.

"Because," She said putting on a crop jacket, " You never cared. Even after you came back from Orochimaru because Naruto was right about him only wanting to take over your body you were and are still obssessed with revenge with killing your brother. You never realised that I was and forever will be right here. I joined to find information on Itachi so I could . . . be . . . of . . . somekind of help to you. You always treat me like I'm some sort of pest. You always made me feel like I was worth nothing and I think I get enough of that at home."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I sat down next to Sakura.

"What were in your family the middle or the youngest?"

"Youngest, why?"

"I'm a middle child the one that always gets ignored the youngest and the oldest are the most important. The day I learned medic ninjustu Kaiya bought sparkly mascara. The day I got all A's Mimi dyed her hair. Sometimes I'm happy they're dead!"

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

"What about?"

"That you were ignored like I was and did."

"You were ignored . . . you never showed it."

"Yeah by my dad and I ignored my mom sometimes I wish I had more time to spend with my mom and father."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"Instead of running away I joined the Akatuski."

"I know you just wanted to feel well wanted, 'cause I never showed it. I kinda never saw-"

"Sasuke duck!" Sakura jumped infront of me and got hit with a kunai that was aimed to my chest.

"Sakura! Why?" I pulled her into my lap.

"'Cause you don't deserve to die . . . but I do."

"You're not going to die!"

"Yes I am!"

"You say that one more time and I'LL KILL you!" I leaned in a gently kissed her as a tear fell from her eyes to her cheek. I wiped it away quickly before she saw it. I picked her up and poofed to Tsunade's office. "Tsunade-sama you have to heal Sakura! She'll die if you don't!"

"Okay Sasuke," I put Sakura down as Tsunade healed her. After Tsunade was done healing her, Sakura didn't get up.

"Saki. Saks. Sakura wake up. Pinky for the love of Kami-sama wake the hell up!" I yelled at the girl getting annoyed. A couple minutes later she stood up and slapped me. "Ow!"

"That's what you get for calling me Pinky," We heard a crash from outside.

"No time we got to go," The two of us ran out of the door and onto the battlefield.

* * *

Mandee: What did you think? PLZ if you liked it, if you hated it, if you think it could use some improvment review. I will update when I have 20 reviews Okay love you fans! XO (huggles and kisses!)


End file.
